robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Town of Robloxia
Welcome to the Town of Robloxia (WTTTOR) was a famous roleplaying game by 1dev2. The game takes place in a fictional suburb known as Robloxia Town. In the game, players can find a job, buy a house, and roleplay with one another. The game got famous in early 2011, and is still extremely famous today. The game once held the title as the most visited game on Roblox, until being surpassed by Base Wars: The Land. Welcome to the Town of Robloxia is currently the fifth most played game in Roblox, ahead of TheGamer101's Sword Fighting Tournament, and behind Pieperson50's game. The game has accumulated over 36 million place visits. It is also the fourth most favored game, with over 365,000 favorites. The game has been stolen many times, most famously by Jaredvaldez4 and Julius5005. The game has also inspired other roleplaying games, most famously Welcome to the Neighborhood of Robloxia by Testin423. In early June, Welcome to the Town of Robloxia was changed to Happy Home in Robloxia because Jaredvaldez4 allegedly stole the game. In late 2012, the game was reverted back to the last version before the deletion, and then uncopylocked. 1dev2 has recently created a new game on his account 1dev3. The game is called Robloxity, and is considered the successor to Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. Place The place was based in a town called Robloxia Town.'' ''The Town had a Police Station, a Fire Station, and a Medical Clinic, just as a real town would.' '''It also included other industrial and commercial private companies. Such companies include a Tower, a fire station, a gas station, a factory, a mall, a small airport that's only for VIP, school, and a News HQ. The place was originally made some point in 2009, the game has just moved to another game slot. On 6/14/2012 this game has changed to the starter map because Jaredvaldez4 stole WTTTOR and put it in one of his gameslots. The game hit the front page. On 6/29/12 the place was changed from a starter map back into the original game, and it was made uncopylocked. It is unknown who did this, but many users say a moderator/administrator set the game back to normal. Due to the removal of non-filtering-enabled games, the game no longer works due to the play button at the start doing nothing. Trivia *The place has been stolen many times. In 2011, 1dev2 came forward with proof that he was the original creator. On David.baszucki's profile is a previous copy of WTTTOR ( Originally the start of the stealing ). When opening the place in Solo mode, a VIP Script can be found in the VIP Car. In the VIP Script it is written '1dev2'. *Welcome to the Town of Robloxia has the fastest place visits growth in Roblox History. There was a long period of slow growth (around 400,000 and 500,000 player visits), but on January 2010, the game was full of people and on March 13th, 2011 it received 1,000,000 total visits. One month later it had grown to have 2,000,000 place visits. It finally received 3,000,000 visits around late May 2011. *WTTTOR has not been updated for a while. So, there have been quite a few bugs including that a player cannot buy a house due to no 'Buy House' button. A player can spot this as the garage door will always be open. 1Dev2's last update to the place before he was banned by was bringing the VIP back. He was then deleted due to the chaos of April 1st. *Although not ''every user participates in this, WTTTOR is a hotspot for On-line Daters and Role players. *The game is curently un-copylocked because the owner quit ROBLOX. *Many people copied this, but Blobbie244 is the only one to have a video with it. *If you look up "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" on YouTube, you get quite a few results, a lot of videos are filmed here, good quality or not. *Along with Reason 2 Die by PlaceRebuilder, this is one of the only Roblox Games to have been given a good review by the Raging Roblox Reviewer series. Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Town and City Games